


Null and Void

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Demons, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A soulless stranger with a thumping wit for tail approaches Miller with wags of straight to the point temptations.





	Null and Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).

Oktoberfest in New Orleans, Louisiana. Not the real deal is it? Miller doesn’t think so. Everyone around him are dressed up as some conjuring spirit of voodoo talismans or ghost from their ancestor’s past. Every outfit is intriguing, but the state’s own cultural right to combine with another continent’s leaves a bit of worrisome in his wake. He bites into his Schnitzel, wondering where the Hell the taste of Jager is supposed to be at in this thing? He’s not sure which country would be more offended if they find out: Austria or Germany? Pick a side and grimace at the thought of all the drunks that are going to be going through the streets making loud noises tonight. There goes his worthy sleep. Regardless, Miller continues to eat the patronizing food and drink the cup of coffee that he bought at a dessert booth out of all places. He’s had a very long day in the office, and he just wants to sit back, relax, and enjoy today’s festivities.

“You didn’t get that with mushroom sauce.” A man supporting a magician’s cane stands in front of Miller. He’s wearing parts of a black suit with a wavering trench coat in his wake. A small buck’s mask with heavily pointed antlers is sticking to the side of his face. More towards the upper part of his head above his right ear to be precise. Strange red eyes are peering at him, and does he have plastic fangs? A bit overdoing it if he’s trying to sell the silhouette of a haunted ghost deer.

Miller places his cheap plastic fork and knife down. Picking up a napkin he wipes his mouth and stares at the stranger that makes himself more known by sitting down in front of him. The stranger is fiddling with their black gloves with the silver _Fleur-De-Lis_ patterns on them. He probably doesn’t want to get them dirty and will take them off. He doesn’t. He stretches them more tightly in attempts to hide something. The costumed man in front of him calmly places his own plate in front of Miller, offering the meal to him as a gift. Miller stares at the extravagant food. This one is indeed filled to the brim with the mushroom sauce he’s been craving, but the plate looks no different than the one he’s currently eating. Still looks like burned up carnival food shit.

“Forgive me. I haven’t cooked a real meal in a long time.” The stranger implies that he’s working here, and he’s probably on break from one of the entertainment booths just to take pity on Miller. Miller doesn’t take too kindly to the presence of someone who feels sorry for him like this. He’s tired, not an emotional charity case. He pushes the plate to the side and picks up his utensils again. He’s almost tempted to get up and walk away.

“Is this not to your liking?” A cut into the food sends the aroma’s to Miller’s nostrils. His mouth starts to water. This indeed does appear to be more appetizing than said to believe. The mask shifts its weight on the stranger’s head when there’s no response. The red eyes squint down and a frown appears on the other’s lips. He looks like he’s thinking to himself. He’s tapping his gloved fingers against the rickety wooden excuse of a picnic table. Concentrating really hard on the ketchup and mustard stains from people’s hot dogs, because they didn’t feel like eating something that tries to remain genuinely authentic.

The trumpets behind Miller start to ring out. People get up to do their little jingle with their partner, all laughing and holding their cup of beer. The announcer on stage is talking about the latest competition that’s about to start in the form of charity. The stranger turns to the stage and smiles. “Are you going to go watch the charity dog race? Little dachshunds are wagging their tails at the beginning already, eager to get their little costumed feet moving. I hope they manage to find a good home after this exhausting ordeal for them. Not that the race is going to be long. Some will just decide to take a nap on the track or chew on their Robin Hood pajamas.” 

This guy is weird, and Miller wants to get away. He starts to get up to take his leave. The stranger looks back in worry. “Please don’t go. Time for me really has been wasteful for me here, and when I saw you, I couldn’t resist my own temptations to come over and talk to you.” Ok, this guy is really weird and a creep. Miller doesn’t respond to that and takes his leave. The stranger follows behind him.

“Please, let me tell you my name. My name is Adam. I am normally not from around these parts of the woods, and I thought I could fit in with the locals here. My coworker says I need to make some friends, and this is something I normally don’t do every day.” Adam takes Miller’s hand into his own. Trying to get him to stop walking away from him. Miller shakes his hand off. He just wants to eat his bad tasting food in peace! He makes his way over to the dessert booth to order himself another coffee. He realized that he left his good cup of Joe back on the bench. Maybe he can use this to throw it in the other guys face if he attempts to make any sort of hit on him. He still has his defense mechanism training and against some red-eyed contacted guy is no exception to his training. He’s dealt with weirder people out on missions.

Adam places his own cup into Miller’s hands. “A cream and two sugars kind of man, right?” Miller doesn’t know how the other knows this, but the cup’s warmth does feel good in-between his fingertips; and there are no burning sensations. The vendor behind Miller looks unamused that they didn’t get their overpriced sale. Adam gives him a devil’s stare of anger and they instantly shriek and close the shutters of their stand.

Miller is slightly amused by the stance that the man in the demon deer costume shows. “You don’t give up till you get what you want.”

“I am just showing my appreciation to a man of charm.” Adam taps the antlers on his head to make a very strong point. Miller gets a kick out of the pointed pun and shakes his head in return. He has no charm, but this devil of a man is pulling out all the stops to get him in either his bed or one of the gross porta potties for a quick fuck. Maybe he should really start bringing out his own magic tricks of charm. One that involves drinking this coffee as fast as he could, so he can get away from Adam. By doing that he dumps the coffee out of the cup and walks away from the deer, throwing away the offending cup in an open lidded trash can along the way to the exit. When he gets to his vehicle, he turns around to see that Adam is still following him. Unamused Miller debates if he should call the police.

Adam stops him from doing so. He stares at the man with sadness in his eyes. “I am sorry that I have made you uncomfortable. I just find you very attractive and I saw you sitting alone looking tired and hungry. I thought you could use some company with some real food made for the soul.”

“Unless the vendor food you tried to give me is filled with actual souls, then I won’t feel refreshed.” A joke, Adam knows, but it still hurt. He rubs the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment. What a childish kicked puppy this man looks like. Miller sighs and opens the passenger side for him. He tells him to get in, so they can go somewhere more private. He’s not sure she why he’s taking pity on this man. Adam’s face perks up and gets inside the vehicle. He quickly buckles up, eager to get back to Miller’s place like a very happy deer that’s glad it’s received carrot that’s been dangling in front of them for the past five minutes. Miller looks down to make Sure Adam is strapped in. He is, but Miller notices something move under Adam’s trench coat that looked like a tail flapping up in down to mimic a tail wag. Adam didn’t even notice where Miller is staring. Alarm bells went off in Miller’s head. He shouldn’t be taking this guy home with him. Something’s not right about this guy.

Adam looks to Miller when he sees they still haven’t moved from the parking spot. “You ok? You look a little lost. If you need help with your seatbelt let me know. I know sometimes these older modeled cars have safety concerns. I’ve written to the manufacturer myself at point addressing these issues; especially, around these parts where the deer get caught in the headlights. The lack of seatbelt safety can really cause major bumps and bruises to the driver’s upper body.”

Adam really likes deer. Miller doesn’t know if he should be a bit concerned about that, but at least the man is an animal lover. He doesn’t look like he can hurt anyone. Maybe it’s safe to tell him his name? “My name is Jim.”

“Jim. Short for James?” Adam rubs his bearded chin. The glassy red eyes staring out the window again. “I like the name. You’re a good soul, Jim.”

Miller looks at the steering wheel with a frown. “I don’t know about that.” Yes, Miller has a past, but doesn’t everyone. He grips his hands tightly on the steering wheel, thinking about a past memory. A bad one. The one where he had a fight with his ex-husband over the custody of their surrogate children: Ethan and Susie. All hopes ended with plates and bottles being shattered against the living room wall, some that were anniversary presents sent from friends and family on the day the baby shower or wedding. Adam hums off thoughtfully in his own little world. He turns to look at Miller and gives him an innocent smile, tells him not to worry about tonight. Tonight is going to be a good night for both of them.

Adam opens his trench coat and takes out something Miller has never seen before. An old bottle of an outdated drink from the prohibition era. “You’re just full of surprises.”

“Only that of alcohol and food. I would offer you a drink right now, but-“ Adam pulls out two glasses from the other side of his coat pocket. “-You’re a good man, Jim. We could go back to your place and have this private party in your bed, or we can do this in the front or back seat of your vehicle.”

Miller challenges Adam with his own opportunities to tease, “What about the option of me asking you to leave my vehicle and leave me alone?”

“That’s not an easy way to please a man of my tastes.” Adam knows Miller is just teasing him, but his tail wouldn’t stop thumping the seat in excitement. He hasn’t had this much fun in a very long time. To truly think he might have found someone. Someone that might like him for who he is and not see him as some kind of monster or freak. His Heavenly friendly black hair angel neighbor always complained down to him from above that he would never find someone due to his intended nature. His next-door neighbor always snarks at him, and he would shout back. Grab that ponytail of his and swat it in his face like the demented horse he is.

Miller ignores the cups and starts the car. “What do you do for a living, Adam?”

“I like to collect things. It’s my means of employment. I collect them and store them away in a dangerous place.” That’s the brief rundown of his job. “I want to change professions. I don’t like what I am currently doing, but I am locked down by a contract.”

Miller feels a bit of pity for Adam. He’s been down that route. Correction: he’s currently on that route. Working for the government has its major upsides and downsides, but the pay is good, when one has time to actually spend their wealth given to them. “Contracts can always be renegotiated or altered if brought to the right people.”

Adam chuckles in amusement. “My contracts are a bit more complicated then that. The one I have with the people will never expire as long as I exist.”

“That’s an interesting way to explain to me that you can’t escape a shitty reality that you’ve created for yourself.” Miller looks on at the road in front of him in silence after saying the truth. Adam hums to himself in agreement. He can’t argue the logic of the concept that the people he works with are devils. Sometimes when one is born into this world, they’re automatically bound to their animal nature and are unable to escape what they’re meant to be versus what they’ve become. Something Miller would appreciate if he learned the real truth of Adam’s history instead of listening and reading the words of contracts created by man to find something to falsely feel good about. Not that the humans are wrong about others being here, but their concepts of who’s good and evil are prioritized way out of order.

“We’re here.” Miller turns off the engine to his car. Feeling cold all of a sudden. He turns to Adam to see that he’s already getting out of the car and making his way to the front door of Miller’s two-story house. Adam stands there admiring the beauty of how clean cut everything looks on the outside. The man really does tend to nature’s garden with grace and beauty. Adam’s angelic neighbor will appreciate this the next time they talked. The other higher-ups, minus the one that’s above them all, will laugh and say he’s too soft for his nature, but these flowers are beautiful. Adam leans down and sniffs the one that’s blossoming the most beautifully. He’s tempted to eat the one known as the honeysuckle. He decides against it. He doesn’t need to add anymore fuel to anymore of the nonsense to those who will not understand.

Miller sees the tail wag again. How unusual this technology of the world is used? Next there are going to be technological created demons and angels lurking around his peripheral vision. Turning back to the door he opens it and motions with his hand for Adam to come in. Adam turns to look up at the hand gesturing him inside. How delightful he’s been willingly invited into his date interest home. He takes a quick look around his surroundings while following Miller to the kitchen. Things look very homey and tidy here. Nothing in the chaos, and he can see all the pictures of the kids. How quaint.

A cup of coffee is shoved in Adam’s hands. “My own version of a ‘cup of joe’. It’s not quite the party theme, but it’ll keep your arse warm.”

Adam takes a sip of it. “This is delicious. Thank you.” Adam sets the cup down and makes his way to the living room. He takes note of things on the coffee table. A couple of men’s rock-climbing magazines, remote control, fake flower decorations, a bible, and a small bottle of holy water. Adam finds these items curious. Some homes he’s visited had their bottles in the kitchen next to the bread container, but this one feels misplaced. He picks it up and examines its contents.

“Force of habit from religious parents. I hope these don’t offend you.” Miller is curious if the water will burn the weird man from the way he’s holding it. Almost as if this is a cursed object in between the other’s fingertips. Miller smiles on the inside when Adam’s nose scrunches up when he pops open the cap. Wonder if he touches the book, what would happen? Would he combust on the spot? Adam sets the bottle down and picks up the bible, flipping through the pages about love. Preferably a certain verse from 1 Corinthians. No spontaneous combustion here. Maybe his book is broken. Miller shrugs at the though. Not that demons or anything of that sort are real.

Adam closes the book and sets it back down. “Despite what people’s ego believe, this book won’t burn or blow up anyone or any entity that decides to live on this planet outside of their true home. People have no concept of what defines the soul. Love? Many layers exist and kindness only makes up less that 1% of what a human actually thinks, and there are sub immoral layers of that term that humans make up just to use it for their own mental sanity.”

“Want to explain your theological wisdom on the holy water then?” Miller walks up to Adam. He places his hands on the other’s hips. Bringing the intriguing man closer to him. The way he talks brings out some curiosity in him that he can’t seem to touch his finger on. Something his mind is trying to grasp.

“Smells like swamp water. Who took a dip in the bayou to get that rubbish?” Adam’s nose scrunches up again. Miller’s hands dance up under Adam’s coat. He’s really curious about the fluffy tail that’s attached to Adam’s skin.

“The local priest of this parish. Bless them pissing crocodiles.” Miller finds the flat tail. He runs his hand over the rough patch. This certainly feels too real. He’s intrigued. He moves his hand under it and gives it a light scratch. Adam’s mask makes a twitch in one of the empty sockets. Miller looks up to see Adam’s eyes had drooped and mouth gapes open, showing off his fangs. Sensation of touch really has come along way. He pulls his hands away and leads him to the bedroom.

Adam’s face returns to normal. He sits on the bed, kicking off his shoes and wiggles his toes, stretching his bare feet outwards. Miller’s thankful that the man doesn’t have deer feet. “I am pretty sure the schematics say alligators.”

“Doesn’t really matter. Everyone thinks they’re a shaman or priest here.” Miller takes off his shirt and Adam’s trench coat. Both are giving each other light kisses on the lips.

Adam pulls away first and adjusts his mask. Covering the eye holes some with his long fingers. “Are you going to spray me with your fake holy swamp water if I tell you I am truly a demon that lives in Hell and my neighbor is Totoro?”

“What’s a Totoro?” Jim seems to be unconcerned with the Hell part or demon. He’s never heard of the one and only Totoro? His clothes are coming off a bit quicker. The thought of learning what Adam truly is sounds a bit more exciting than it should.

“A troll, which my horse neighbor, Pritchard, is.” Adam nibbles on Miller’s neck, hands latching onto Miller’s belts.

Miller smirks at the eagerness. He reaches up and touches the mask on the side of Adam’s head. It reacts with a shake and the tail thumps wildly on the front cover. “Oh, and here I thought it to be an actual film.”

Adam laughs a bit before responding with a bit of cute sarcasm of his own, “Don’t be silly. Us demons are never that happy. We tend to be the stereotypical gloom and doom while we collect the souls of humans that your species foolishly hand over.” 

Nothing else is said after that. Maybe a complaint or two about Adam’s shirt being caught in his antlers when trying to remove the offending attire, but that’s an easy fix. With a bit of strength and the fear of the devil put into the article of clothing it ripped right off with the help of Adam’s fangs. Adam spits the fabric out of his mouth, making a minor complaint that the jiggly feeling will be stuck in his mind for days. Miller still seems still unaffected by the appearance of Adam’s natural human looking skin and deer body parts, even with the removal of the rest of their clothes. The two pull away and step back. They really want to get a good look at one another.

Miller doesn’t have a body builder going for him or he’s skinny as a twig. No, he has his toned muscles with smooth hands that start to linger over Adam’s fluffy tail, causing fantasies to stir up in his head. The man works out well and the way those muscular legs move? Adam wonders if he can use Miller’s punching bag that’s set up in the corner of the bedroom one day to maybe tone his own muscles. The picture of holding the bag while watching Miller with boxing gloves on, eyes focused on his target, maybe giving the bag a few kicks, and sweat drenching off his brow brings thrill and more excitement to Adam’s already erect penis. He lies on his back. He just wants to lie here; let the lubrication his body is producing in his parting ass do its work.

He’s attractive, very attractive with all these kinky medical procedures. Miller’s indeed impressed with how even his partner has a built-in lubrication system. He still really doesn’t believe he’s dealing with an actual demon here. Just some person that’s grown too attached to these things, as if they’re his own security blanket, to part ways with them. He rubs the tail again, some more liquid pops out of Jensen, making a small mess on the top cover. Miller rubs his cock in response to how vulnerable the whimpering man underneath him is. He pulls Adam’s legs over his shoulders as he moves them both to the edge of the bed. If he’s going to drip, he rather have Adam leak onto his fake hardwood floors. He can always Swiffer Wet Jet the spot later. Cleaning that up won’t take a couple of hours, unlike placing sheets in the washer and dryer. Not that they made their way under them to begin with.

Miller adjusts his stance to stand straight up. He rubs his hands up Jensen’s chest, and down his legs. Fingers wrapped around Adam’s cock, giving it a few hard tugs. “Your augmentations are a huge turn on for me. For the first time I didn’t have to prep one of my partners. Nice change of pace.”

“Augmentations?” Adam’s confused. He doesn’t have any augmentations. Everything about him shouts out that he’s not human. Why would Miller even think of this at a time like this? “I don’t have augmentations. I am truly a demon from Hell that you’re about to stick your dick into.”

“If you’re trying to turn me off, it’s working.” Miller stops. “If you don’t want sex, Adam, just say so. You don’t have to make up such things to prove to me. I find everything that you’ve done to your body to be a turn on. You do you. After all, this is your kink and your body.”

Adam sits up on his elbows and gives Miller a hard stare, “No, Jim, I really am a demon. Here, let me show you.” Adam snaps his fingers and Miller finds a summoning circle next to his bed. Out pops a very angry Pritchard who just finished having a nice bath bomb. Latest human invention that the man has put his nose into. 

“Jensen! What the name of our place we thrive in do you think you’re doing!” Pritchard covers the front of his private parts with his hands. He turns to a stunned Miller. “You! You’re the reason I am here! Stop doubting the existential crisis of the universe and let me get back to drying myself in the proper eternal peace that I deserve!”

Adam snaps his fingers again. Pritchard and the circle are both removed from the plain of planet Earth. Only a few scorch marks remain on Miller’s floor. “Do you believe me now?”

“Stunned to say the least.” Miller mumbles, staring down at the tail that wants to bend over in a position that shows Adam’s hurt or scared for what’s going to happen next.

“We don’t have to continue.” That blasted tail is shaking.

“I know…” Miller pats the tail in comfort. “But you’re intriguing me with your tail motions. I know unrealistic and intriguing this situation is, but I do want to fuck your nicely shaped ass. I just don’t understand why me or why you’re so submissive to me like this. You’re a demon, not a softie.”

Adam admits, “Most of them just want to be left alone. For me? Well, as you can see, I am not exactly the dominant type. I might be a male white-tailed deer, but this is how I came into creation. By a sick devil with a sick sense of humor.”

Miller gets that. Not everyone seems to be created equal at times. Demons are no exception in this reality. All the logic here appears to be fucked up one way or the other. Sighing, Miller moves his cock inside Adam’s entrance. He’s thankful that he can do this bareback without worrying about a condom or any form of STD’s. He assumes so. Be messed up now if he gets blue balls syndrome due to Hell’s punishment. He starts pushing himself forward, moving at a fast pace from the start. Adam preparing himself with the devil’s magic in him makes movement so much easier and an easy driven experience in hitting that sweet spot. He closes his eyes, lets his mouth hang open, and give Adam what he deserves. Pushing forward he leans down and kisses Adam on the mouth, sticking his tongue inside, trying to forget the reality around him for a few extra minutes. If he’s going to fuck a demon, damning his soul to Hell for all eternity to fuck said deer demon, he rather do it with this guy. A stranger he just met at a lame and rundown festival one night.

Not once did either complain when they both have their sweet release, except for Pritchard. He’s complaining loudly during the aftermath of their glow. Saying that Jensen needs to wipe the scorch marks away, so he can stop hearing the muffled groaning and the bed hitting against the wall, as he bangs on the bathroom tiles of his bathroom floor with his evil broom. Miller learns that night that summoning circles need to be fully cleansed from any existence on Earth to avoid padded terrors or screams of naked horse trolls.

Miller leans back against the pillows with an arm behind his head, and his other hand is rubbing Adam’s hair, whose head is gently lying on his chest. “So, this troll friend of yours, do you think he needs to get laid as well?”

Jensen mumbles, “He always needs to get laid.”

“You think we can arrange something like this again?” Miler moves the arm behind his head to Jensen’s shoulders, bringing the as close as he could without poking his eye out with Adam’s antlers.

“I can drag your soul with me to Hell right now if you wish. Have the angel of death end your life a bit early. You would love her. She’s sweet to everyone and sympathetic towards any demon’s love interest.” Adam smirks at the face of Horror Miller is making. “Or I could stay here as your neighbor till death do us part.”

“But you can’t die?” Miller shifts uncomfortably. He looks outside his window to see the morning sun is starting to come up. Damn! How long have they just been lying in bed like this? This is a nice change of pace for him, to sleep in with a bed partner that he fully enjoys the company of.

Adam sits up and holds out his hands open palmed, “Want to make a deal for your soul? I can make you any demon animal you desire. Want to be a buck to my buck? I can make it happen.”

Miller seriously considers this option that feels like there’s no consequence. Temptation is striking him in the back of his heart, and his brain is coming forward to tell him this is a very bad idea. Spend an eternity with a potential love interest in risk of never seeing his living family ever again? He stares down at his hands in front of him that held those toned thighs. He feels the condemning part on the back of his neck. The feeling of the pearly white gates doesn’t feel very welcoming anymore. The mere thought of this sent a bit of dread down his spine. He sucks in his breath, holding it, and eyes pop at the realization that he fucked a literal demon, and his soul is damned for all eternity to a place of physical and mental soul torture. There’s no denying it anymore. Shit…he’s so fucked. 

“I…what about my family now?” Miller places his head in his hands. “Because I decided to mess with the presence of you, I will never see Susie and Ethan in the afterlife!”

“Don’t you worry. I have an angel friend that flies in high places. We can make exceptions, but there will be rules that you might not like.” Adam places a comforting hand on Miller’s shoulder.

Miller spits out the next part with sarcasm, “I am sure God would love to me visitation rights!”

“He’s not so bad. A bit of a funny guy actually, but no I am not talking about the creator. I am talking about my angelic Flygirl friend, Malik. She’s got the wings of an angel, and she’ll let you see your family through a border veil.” Adam lays back down on the bed, turning on his side to face Miller. “If condemnation is what you’re worried about, then I can erase your memory of tonight. You won’t remember a thing, and when you pass away to meet up with me…you’ll remember everything when you enter through my door. Pick your demon animal now, and never see me again till death do you part.”

Miller laughs and wipes his eyes. “You have a funny way of showing your ‘pillow talk’.”

“Hey! I resent that statement! I love fluff!” Adam chuckles and lightly hits Miller’s chest with one of the pillows. “Body pillows especially. Being able to hug a man face and butt printed on a pillowcase is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever laid my dirty hand-hooves on.”

“But you have normal looking hands.” Miller takes Adam’s hands into his own. “They’re soft and not rough around any edge.”

Adam jokes, “Why thank you! I wash them twice a day with the souls of the damned I end up collecting through my days!”

Miller laughs again. He’s not sure if any of this is really meant to be funny. The pickup lines are cheesy and horrible. Nothing Adam says really makes any sense, but he feels that tail wag against his legs that’s hoping he says yes to making a deal. Letting out a sigh, Miller thinks back to his current Hell of a life. He’s not happy with his job, but his children…the love for his children is just too much to even think about the despair he would put them through. He can’t leave them yet, but he doesn’t want to forget this night either. He feels railroaded into two very bard choices regardless. What should he do?

“I’ll take on the patron of the white wolf.”

Take on the other’s own worst enemy, but that long wagging wolf tail that appears is one not to be taken seriously. Maybe the head piece on the left side of Miller’s head with the soulless looking piercing eyes, but Miller’s new-natural blue eyes? Ice cold. Pritchard will never let Adam live this down as long as they’re in existence. They’re both ok with this as they take each other’s hand and disappear from site. A note from Miller to his kids and his ex-husband is left behind in the charred exit circle.


End file.
